The Course
by Alicester the Trickster
Summary: His family didn't marry for love. And that never bothered him. Until Snow White came along.
1. The Encounter

**Author's Note**: I debated for a long time about what I should post to this site as my first story. But after seeing the latest episode of Once Upon A Time, I couldn't resist writing something for it. It will probably end up being three or four chapters long.

**Author's Warning**: I wrote this story directly following Snow Falls. This story is written as if Prince James is who he claimed to be.

**Summary**: His family didn't marry for love. And that never bothered him. Until she came.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while.

* * *

><p><em>The course of true love never did run smooth. <em>

* * *

><p>The Encounter<p>

His family didn't marry for love. James sat in the carriage fiddling with the pouch containing his family's precious gems. He had placed his mother's ring in the pouch the night before and somehow it felt as though it was trying to burn its way out. He glanced at Princess Abigail. She was beautiful, that went without question. With golden hair that gleamed in the sunlight and a slender frame, she was certainly an undeniable beauty. But as the only daughter of the neighboring King, she had grown spoiled and predisposed to complaining.

He hoped a romantic ride through the woods would give them some time to talk and try to get to know one another. They had only meet a few weeks before and most of their days were spent surrounded by courtiers and advisers. This was the first time he managed to spend with her without the rest of the court watching their every move and listening to their every word. But so far his plan hadn't been going too well. They had sat in silence for much of the journey and when he tried to spark a conversation, she would snap back short replies.

He shouldn't have been surprised. They had very little in common. He spent his days either on a hunt or a campaign. Although born to a life in the castle, he grew up in the woods beyond the palace walls. He thrived on the feel of a chase. On the other hand, Abigail had probably spent most of her days studying needlepoint with a brood of servants to wait on her every need. To her, the woods were simply something that must be endured while traveling. During the whole ride, she had only looked out the window twice. He couldn't fault her for the way she was raised. All women of noble blood were taught to be like that.

"Are you even listening to me?"

His jaw ticked but he managed to coax a smile to his face. "Yes, of course I am."

He took a breath to prepare himself for the proposal. He had practiced it over and over again the night prior. He didn't want to look like a fool in front of his new bride. His good friend Thomas teased him endlessly about it. He opened his mouth to say the words that would forever intertwine their lives.

Then the carriage stopped.

"Now what?" she huffed.

James flashed Abigail his most reassuring smile and stepped out of the carriage. A glance ahead told him a large log was blocking their path. It would seem they had some time to kill until the log could be moved. He thought about proposing here but a quick look at Abigail's irritated pose told him she wasn't in the most receptive mood.

On the other hand, some fresh air would be a reprieve from the tension within the carriage. Perhaps a few minutes away would do them both some good. He went to help his men move the log. The sooner it was moved from the path, the sooner he could get back home and drop off the darling princess. One day they would be married. But right now, he just wanted to make it through today.

He went to the end to help roll the fallen tree. As he knelt down, the markings on the trunk gave him pause. They were not splinted or cracked. There was no jagged seam from a tree that would fallen of its own account. Instead, the smooth grooves looked like the markings caused by an axe. Someone deliberately cut the tree to block their path forcing them to stop.

It was a trap.

Then he heard Princess Abigail scream. James sprinted towards the carriage. When he heard her cry out about a thief, he realized his error. He left the jewel pouch in the carriage. The carriage the thief just robbed. He grabbed a horse from one of his men instead and took off after him. James charged his steed into a fierce gallop. He would catch the coward, get back his mother's ring, and propose to Abigail. Hopefully then this wretched day would be over.

The thief was clearly not an experienced rider. James easily caught up. He waited until their horses were lined neck and neck; then he leapt. Grabbing the thief's cloak, he dragged the man off his ride and sent them both tumbling to the ground. James was not a violent man but this thief had made him look a fool in front of his bride-to-be and all of his men.

"Show your face, you coward!" he demanded, fist raised ready to strike. Except when he turned the thief over, he found himself looking at pale ivory skin and long lashes the hid rich green eyes.

"You're a… girl," he said dumbly still staring into her forest green eyes.

"Woman," she said breathlessly. He swallowed at the sensuality in her tone. His arm dropped uselessly at his side. She was a gir- woman. He couldn't hit her. He also probably shouldn't be pinning her to the ground. He blinked realizing just how sexual the posture had become.

Then she smacked him in the chin with a rock.

She scrambled away as he fell to the ground. He struggled to push aside the pain and follow her movements. His jaw aching from the impact, he rose to his feet. When she mounted his father's horse, he knew he had lost. There was no way he could catch her on foot.

"You can't hide from me," he shouted, wiping the blood from the cut on his jaw, "wherever you are, I will find you."

He didn't expect her to look back. He definitely didn't expect her to smile at him. And he certainly never could have imagined the way a rush of heat would flood him at the sight of those thin lips quirking into a smile and the way her eyes danced with mirth. He breathed in her beauty and watched her retreating image until he could not see her anymore.

By the time, he made it back to the carriage he only knew one thing.

He would find her.

He just didn't know what to do with her once he did.


	2. The Promise

**Author's Note**: I wrote this story directly following Snow Falls. This story is written as if Prince James is who he claimed to be and will diverge from the story shown in canon.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while.

* * *

><p>The Promise<p>

* * *

><p>His men stood waiting for his return. The log that once blocked their path now rested in the overgrowth beside the road. When his head guard Rafael noticed the cut on his chin, he made a move to approach but James waved his concern aside. He needed to return to the castle where he could plan out his next move. He needed more information about the gir-<em>woman <em>who attacked him.

"Did you catch him?"

James looked at Princess Abigail who stood outside the carriage. Her arms were crossed and her thin lips formed a pout. For a brief time while he chased the thief, he had forgotten all about her. Now he remembered with stark clarity that as _interesting_ as the thief's intrusion was it could upset the delicate arrangement he was trying to form with Abigail. He had won King Midas' approval because he heard James was considered the strongest warrior in the land. As a result, he hinted not too subtlety that he might consider him an appropriate suitor for his only daughter if he proved himself worthy. Getting robbed by a common thief on their way to the castle did not speak well of his character.

He would be lucky if King Midas didn't demand her immediate return to his kingdom.

"I'm afraid not," he replied.

She huffed and climbed inside the carriage. James sighed. It would appear that this day continued to go from bad to worse. Shaking his head, James gave the orders to his men to depart and joined her inside the carriage. Abigail didn't bothering even looking at him as he took a seat. Even when the carriage began to move, she continued to ignore his presence. James grimaced. He hated the silent treatment; it was a childish action he had never understood. He would prefer her caustic remarks to the cold shoulder. Still, this mess was of his own doing. His decision to take the longer route through the forest to allow them a chance alone now seemed to mock him.

"I'm sorry this day has not gone as planned."

"We were robbed," she said snapping her fan open, "I cannot believe you allowed this to happen."

James gritted his teeth. "I will get back what was stolen."

Abigail snapped her fan closed again. Her fingers coiled tightly around it in her lap. For the first time during their journey through the woods, she turned to face him. "That's not the point," she said, her long earrings swaying wildly with the strength of her annoyance, "this whole thing wouldn't have happened if we had taken the Troll Road like I suggested. What was so important that we had to come this way?"

James looked out the window, not answering. It was bad enough that the romantic overture had failed to woo her, but to confess his error would make it even more humiliating.

"Your Highness," she said, exasperated.

It amazed him that no matter how angry she got at him she still refused to call him by name. Abigail would berate him, criticize his mistakes and ignore his very presence but all the while she continued to hide behind the thin veil of civility when came to addressing him. It was absurd.

"I knew this was a mistake," she said under her breath. Her posture ramrod straight. "I never should have come here."

James winced. His kingdom needed the alliance and not just for the gold. Abigail's father ran a country twice the size of his own. Although war was not imminent between the two countries, it would be better to align them now before any strife between the two nations could occur. And the responsibility for bringing about the alliance had fallen to him. It was his duty as a prince to ensure the safety of his people. James needed to charm his way back into her graces if they would even have a shot at this.

"Dearest Abigail," he said gently taking her hand, "I do deeply regret that this day has not gone according to plan. And I hope you will give me an opportunity to redeem myself."

Her blue eyes flickered toward him hesitantly. "And why should I?" she asked still miffed. "I've only been with you for a few weeks and look what has already happened."

He moved closer; the next part was tricky and he didn't want to screw it up. "That is true but this day has made me realize something I've contemplated for a while."

"Oh?"

"I want you to know how much I care for you."

She smiled, eyes lowering to their joined hands. "I see," she said, placing her other hand on top of his and lightly traced a line from his wrist to the tip of his finger. "And what does that mean for us?"

He swallowed his uneasiness and flashed her a charming grin. "I very much desire your hand in marriage."

"You do?"

"But of course."

Abigail smiled coquettishly at him, her eyelids fluttering over pale blue eyes. "I had no idea," she replied demurely, placing one hand against her heart. The move looked as practiced as her smile. But it was no less false than the grin he currently wore.

Then her smile slipped; she pulled her hand from his grasp and looked at him expectantly. "But where's the ring?" she asked.

He stilled, mind searching for an answer. "I sent it to be polished," he said quickly, leaning back in his seat, "I wanted it to look perfect for you."

Her smile returned, "I look forward to seeing it."

James nodded. They sat in silence for the rest of the way home. Abigail no doubt consumed by the idea of planning a grandiose wedding. James, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about a certain dark-haired thief. If he was going to find her and recover his missing jewels, he would first need to figure out who she was and why she had attacked them.

When they arrived back at the castle, James dropped off his new fiancé in the crowd of her attendants who arrived earlier in the morning. Immediately he left the castle, heading toward the east side of town. There was a tavern there where he could hopefully find the information he needed. He slipped on a black cloak and hid his face beneath the hood. As a prince, he was far too easily recognizable. And once word got out about his engagement, it would be even worse. Right now he needed anonymity. And more than that, he desperately needed answers.

James sneaked inside the tavern and made his way directly to the bartender. "I need to speak with Brünus," he said, dropping four gold coins on the bar.

The man pocketed the coin and motioned him toward to the backroom. James nodded and entered. The room was dim, only a small window provided any light. He stood in the darkness waiting for his eyes to adjust. He could see the gleam of weapons hanging from the walls. But no sign of the man he sought.

"Ah," a voice from the darkness spoke, "a visitor."

He looked in the direction of the voice. He couldn't make out any details but he could sense someone watching him. Before James could speak, the man attacked. James ducked the first swing and drew his sword. He raised it to defend himself but Brünus had already vanished back into the shadows. James kept his sword ready; Brünus would attack again.

"I have come for information," James said, muscles tense as he waited for an attack.

"About?"

"A thief," James replied, repositioning his body towards the voice. He still couldn't see much but it was getting better. He smiled. He could almost make out a tall shadowy figure standing on the left side of the room.

"There are many thieves."

The voice appeared to come from his flank; James shifted his gaze to his side then back to his front. He would not be easily fooled, not this time. The attack kept swiftly. His only warning was the gleam of a blade before the sword swung down; James blocked it with his own sword and felt the reverberation up his arm as two men locked weapons. Brünus was stronger, but James held his ground.

"What so special about this one thief?"

"I need to find her."

From this close, James could see Brünus' dark eyes narrow. "Her?"

"Yes, a girl."

Brünus laughed, a loud baritone voice echoing in the room. "Didn't you just get a fiancé?" Brünus said using his superior strength to push him back a few feet.

"You don't miss much, do you?" James said before attacking.

Brünus parried the strike and counterattacked. "Tell me about this girl of yours."

"She uses the Forest Road and robs carriages who pass by."

"She robbed you?"

James hesitated in answering and Brünus used the distraction to knock away his sword and point his blade at James' heart. For a moment, James remained frozen. Then Brünus sighed and lowered his weapon. "I have told you many times my Prince not to be distracted."

James picked up his fallen weapon. As he sheathed his sword he smiled ruefully. "Always a teacher," he teased his former swordmaster. Brünus had trained him in combat since he was a child. And James had yet to beat him in a fight. He also was one of the greatest spies his father ever employed. He claimed to have retired but James doubted he had lost his edge or his knowledge about what was going on in and around the kingdom.

"This girl," Brünus said, gesturing the prince to a chair, "she really did rob you then?"

Brünus amused expression made James groaned as he took a seat. He could feel his face flush in embarrassment. "It was an ambush. She grabbed the family gems, one of our horses, and disappeared."

Brünus gestured to the cut on his chin. "Did she leave you a present along the way?"

James gave a wry smile and nodded.

Brünus chuckled. "I told you to not let yourself be distracted."

"I have to get them back," James said, "my mother's ring is among the items taken."

His mother died years ago in a sickness that even the palace's healers couldn't fight. The ring was one of the few tokens he had left of her. Even if he didn't need it to propose to Abigail, he would do anything to see it returned. The last memory of his mother was her slipping it off her finger and placing it in his hands swearing to him it would lead him to true love. He loved his mother and although the idea that someone in his position could find love was ludicrous, a part of him wanted to believe in the lie. He needed to get back the ring.

"Did you come for advice or assistance?"

"Information."

"How can I help, my Prince?"

"You know most of the bandits and thieves in and around the kingdom. Does she sound familiar?"

Brünus shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I can't say I've met the one you speak of but," he said, "people normally shun civilization for a reason; something must have chased her out there. Figure that out and you will find the girl you seek."

James nodded and rose.

Brünus clapped him on the shoulder. "I can check around and let you know what I discover but in the meantime check the wanted posters. If she has stolen from you, she must have some experience."

James smiled and nodded. "I'll check at the print shop."

"Good luck, my Prince."

He turned to leave but Brünus had one last piece of advice. "Do not underestimate her," he said, "people in desperate situations do not ask rationally."

"Desperate?"

"What would you call a thief willing to rob the carriage of a prince?"

James nodded and pulled the hood back over to hide his face. He slipped out of the tavern and back unto the busy street. He passed the street vendors without looking, his thoughts kept focusing over what Brünus had said. The woman didn't seem desperate. In fact, she seemed confident and in control. He fought the smile that threatened to overtake his lips. He shouldn't be amused by her actions; he should be furious. But then he would remember the quirk of her ruby lips and the flash of her eyes and suddenly his ire would fade. He was upset but not at her. It was his own fault that she got the better of him. Brünus was right he could be far too easily distracted.

Still, he needed to find her. As amusing as her little stunt was in retrospect, he needed to get back his belongings. Abigail would become suspicious if she didn't see the ring soon. And he couldn't risk anything else going wrong with his upcoming engagement. Too much was at stake. His kingdom needed gold and an alliance with King Midas would ensure the health and survival of his people.

James slipped into the print shop and glanced at the walls. They always kept extra copies of the wanted posters. If Brünus was corrected in her theory that she was an experienced thief, someone might have already reported her and posted her image here. He started with the ones redistributed from neighboring kingdoms. If she had started in his own kingdom, he would have heard of her by now.

He was a quarter of the way through the stack when he saw her. Dark curls piled over pale skin and full lips. She looked ethereal. Even the dirt from the woods and the fur on her clothes couldn't fully hide her beauty.

"Who is this?" he demanded the man working the printing machine. The old man slowly ambled over. Fingers crooked from age gently took the page from his hands.

"Ah, Snow White," the man said in recognition.

"Snow White?"

The man waved his hand. "A nickname. Her true name wasn't given."

"I see."

The man smiled and handed the paper back to the prince. "The Queen wants her dead, you know. Poor girl."

"Snow White," he murmured, staring at her photo. "Interesting."

He promised to find her.

And he would keep that promise.


End file.
